A Secretary's Work Is Never Done
by Goombario Jr
Summary: Your life is very rough, being the mayor of your own city. You have a very helpful secretary who hangs on your every word, though-maybe you should have some fun with that. Involves smut. One-shot.


At the time this was written, Isabelle was known as "Shizue", the dog secretary from New Leaf.

* * *

"Good Morning, Mr. Mayor!"

I wanted to smile at the voice of my overly-cheery secretary, but mornings weren't a great time for me. I watched as Shizue entered my office, her puffy tail wagging happily as she approached my desk with a cup of coffee. I nodded my thanks and took a sip; it was nasty. She didn't add any milk.

Instead of spitting it out all over the desk and making an ass of myself, I forced the disgusting brew down. Shizue's smile was rewarding, and at least the coffee was hot enough to wake me up. As I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to keep them open, I noticed Shizue flipping through papers on her clipboard. She was speaking to me, but my exhaustion was tuning her out.

"You have that well to go look at today, and Mr. Wart Jr. was complaining about a broken bridge. The Able Sisters are having a problem keeping clothing in stock, and want your advice, and ..."

The only thing I heard from that was "Able Sisters," those words bringing a smile to my face. I wasn't thinking about the brightly-colored, lovely shop the girls ran, or being able to design clothes, no-my mind was on Sable, the shy one of the two sisters. Sable, and the many amazing things she could do with her mouth. That girl could work my cock like nobody's business and-

"Mr. Mayor!"

I sat straight up in my chair; Shizue knocked my train of thought clean off the tracks. I nodded my head, hoping I was answering a question or agreeing with her-whatever makes her happy. She sighed, tossing her clipboard on the desk in front of me.

"Mr. Mayor, you've been like this all week. I understand that your sleep schedule is a bit messy due to your job, but you really need to find a way to wake up in the morning. Since coffee clearly isn't doing the job, we'll have to find something else. Perhaps an energy drink, or an exercise tape to get your blood pumping? Or maybe ..."

I drifted off again, watching the yellow dog walk away from me, looking into drawers to find something to help me along. Her skirt was rather short this morning, giving me a nice glimpse of the white panties hidden underneath. This made me think; Sable was very good with her mouth, and even better in the sack, but I've always wondered how much of a dog Shizue could be when she was in the mood. Pardon the pun.

"Hey, Shizue." I said, watching as she turned to me while still bend over.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor? Can I get you something?" She asked. Her look of disappointment from moments ago was back to her usual perky smile, something I always found cute about her. I wasn't sure whether or not to be direct about what was running through my head, on the chance that she could blackmail me and run me out of town, or worse, in a room with Copper and Booker. "Mr. Mayor? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine." I replied. My mind was racing on what decision I should make next. "I was curious about something, Shizue." I took a deep breath, somehow just now having the balls to make a move. "Your skirt is unusually short today. Is there a reason for that?"

Shizue's entire face turned red, and she quickly pushed her green skirt down, trying to cover herself.

"M-Mr. Mayor! Why are you looking at my panties?!" Shizue looked shocked. I simply grinned.

"I never said I was looking at your panties. Is that what you were hoping I would do?" She hasn't ran out the door yet. Keep the ball rolling. "It sounds like you were on the defensive for something you planned to happen."

"Well, I ... I ..." Shizue looked away from me, her paws moving away from her skirt. "I suppose, if seeing them helps you, Mr. Mayor, I could allow it." I gave her a smile, pretending to be moving away from the topic by flipping through the clipboard she had placed on my desk. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Shizue became a bit fussy. She wanted to say something, but couldn't find the courage.

"Mr. Mayor?" Shizue mumbled, her face redder than before. I looked up at her, nodding.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked. Shizue slowly walked towards me, holding a grip on the rim of her skirt.

"I ... I've been curious. Rumor is going around that you're in a relationship with Sable, is that true?" Shizue turned away, refusing to face me. "You can trust me, you know. I won't tell."

"Well, since I know I can trust you." I nodded. "Yes, I am, sort of. It's really just casual sex." At the word "sex," Shizue's eyes widened.

"Y-You mean, you and Sable have sex in the shop? But people go in there! And touch things in there!" Shizue sounded frantic, as if this fact could ruin my duties in town. "So, if you two are in there getting in on, and you let lose on some clothing display, and someone tries it on ...!"

"That doesn't happen, calm down. It's always inside." I was starting to enjoy this; it felt nice bragging to someone about it, even if she didn't see it that way. Shizue's breathing was beginning to turn heavy; she looked very nervous.

"Well, knowing you do that is kind of ..." Shizue paused. She ran over to the desk and slammed her paws down, looking into my eyes. "Mr. Mayor, have sex with me!"

Jackpot.

"Excuse me?" I tried my best to fake surprise. "You know I'm your boss, and-"

"I don't care! Bend me over this desk like a dog in heat!" Shizue replied a bit too quickly. "Make me shout! No one can hear us in here!" After pretending to think it over, I nodded and stood from my chair. Shizue jumped over the desk and stood in front of me, leaning down and bending over the top of it. "Come on!"

"This is a huge change of personality for you, Shizue." I said, unfastening my pants. "It's not like you at all-"

"Shut up and put it in me!" Shizue replied, practically yelling at me. "You don't understand, I've wanted this for months! I've had the world's biggest crush on you, and when I found out about Sable, I was crushed. I actually did something really bad!"

I quickly yanked down her panties to her ankles, my pants meeting the same fate as I grabbed Shizue's waist and positioned myself, slowly pushing my throbbing erection inside of her. "W-What ... did you do?" I calmly asked, gently thrusting.

"I ... A-Ah, yes! Harder, Mr. Mayor!" Shizue moaned, her paws moving frantically and clawing my desk, already leaving scratches. "I s-sent her a letter saying that she could be evicted for illegal activities!"

"What in the world did you do that for?" I should've stopped, but I just kept thrusting. Shizue was starting to squeeze my cock while I moved, and that was something I was not going to interrupt. "Sable must have taken it really hard, ya know."

"Oh, I eventually told her it was a misunderstand-Ah, yes!" Shizue's moans were louder now, her tail wagging furiously. "I told her it was fine, and that it was actually someone else doing it!" I haven't ever evicted a villager, so I knew nothing serious had ever became of it. "Forget all of that! Just fuck me!"

Shizue's hips were bucking in time with my thrusts, me moving as fast as I could while holding onto her for balance. She was frantically clawing at my desk, the entire top of it now ruined, but I couldn't care less for the moment. Hearing my furry secretary moaning my name in pure lust was something that I didn't want to ever forget.

"Oh, yes! Yes! I'm gonna cum!" Shizue moaned, her pussy squeezing tighter around me and her tail starting to hit me from its rapid wagging. "Fuck me harder, Mr. Mayor! Harder, please! PLEASE!"

My thrusts turned from fast to as rough as I could manage, slamming inside of her with each passing second. I let out a soft moan myself as I kept moving. I was getting close, and I was pretty sure she could tell.

"Shizue ..." I started. "I'm going to ... where do you-"

"Inside me!" Shizue cut off my question, already answering it. "Fill me up! You're mine now, Mr. Mayor! Sable's never laying a paw on you ever again! Please, cum inside me!"

I didn't respond, thrusting wildly inside of her as fast and as rough as I pleased, feeling my orgasm start to hit. Ropes of my cum shot into Shizue, the little dog moaning and screaming in pleasure, squeezing her inner walls around my cock with every shot I gave her.

"I'm cumming, Mr. Mayor! I'M CUMMING!"

Shizue's orgasm hit like a ton of bricks; she covered me in her own juices, yelling so loud that her voice became hoarse at the end. She collapsed onto the desk, looking at the markings she had made. She gave a disappointed sigh, shaking her head.

"We don't have the bells to buy a new one ..." She mumbled. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Mayor."

I pulled out, seeing a string of cum connecting the two of us.

"It's fine." I replied. "We'll just get a calendar mat over it and call it clean. You have a job to finish, Shizue." Shizue's ears perked up and she stood, smiling at me.

"Yes sir!"

"Mr. Mayor? A moment of your time?"

From behind my desk, I watched Tom Nook enter my office.

"Yes, Mr. Nook? How can I h-help you?" I stammered a bit, but I hoped he didn't notice.

"Yes, mhm, well. You see, I'm having some issues, and ..." Tom trailed off, looking around. "Where's Ms. Shizue? She's usually always by your side."

Shizue was indeed nearby-under my desk, licking and sucking my cock clean. I felt my hips thrust in her direction, but it was something I couldn't help.

"O-Oh, she's around somewhere." I muttered.

"Well. You see, I'm ..."

I listened to Tom ramble on about Bell issues, and how villagers were complaining to him about things, and whatever else he was going on about. It's very difficult to concentrate on someone talking when you have your secretary secretly sucking you off right under the person's nose. After I answered his questions, whatever they were, Tom thanked me and took his leave. Shizue looked up at me, my cum in her fur and running down her face.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Mayor?"


End file.
